Alls fair in Love and War
by music-notes
Summary: This story is crazy with love and hate. It shows different sides of people and Sesshomaru tells Rin what he really thinks of her but all and all its Funny!


**Alls Far in love and War**

that one thing people put- I dont own InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Rin or Sesshomaru but I do own lemons!

* * *

"Im sorry InuYasha, Im sorry!" Kagome cried falling on the ground by his feet. Tears ran down her face. "InuYasha I really do love you!"

InuYasha looks down at her and smiled. "Do you really mean that, Kagome?" He asked bending down and pulling her up to her feet.

"Really, I do!" She says jumping towards him to give him a hug.

"To bad because I now love Sango." He said moving out of the way and crossing his arms. Kagome falls to the ground.

InuYasha!" Miroku yells turning towards him. His eyes blazing and his eye brows down. "InuYasha lets fight for her!"

"Bring it on!" InuYasha said pulling out his sword.

"Wait InuYasha lets solve this like real men!" Miroku said throwing his staff to the ground.

"Like real men you say. Fine lets do it. Ill do anything for the love of my life Sango." InuYasha turn towards Sango and blew her a kiss.

"Wait! Come on you two you don't want to fight over me." Sango said putting her hands in the air.

"Yes we do!" they both yelled at her.

"No you really don't want to." She said turning away from them.

They both looked at each other and then at her. "Why is that!" InuYasha asked.

Sango turned towards them her face red and her hands cupping the sides of her face. "Because Im in love with Kagome!"

"WHAT?" the two men yelled.

"Yes! I love they way she dresses in her short skirt and they way she smiles, eats, sleep and everything else she does. Oh be still my beating heart."

"Sango Im sorry but I don't love you. I love InuYasha." Kagome whispered.

"What about me? Why cant someone love me?" Miroku asked falling to the ground with tears in his eyes.

"Miroku I love you!" A voice said from behind a bush.

Everyone turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there his hands on his hip, his hair was in two braids and makeup on his face. Everyone took a step backwards.

"I did his hair and makeup! He's so cute!" Rin said with a friendly smile.

Again everyone took a step backwards with there hands up as if they wanted to block something. Odd looks on there faces.

"That's okay Sesshomaru I think I'll just die alone or maybe find a nice…..um." Miroku said looking around for something. "A nice village girl or something." He said with a small scared laugh.

"Oh Miroku you can do so much better then some tramp of a village girl. I mean look at them." He said pointing to Rin who was still smiling.

"Wait!" Rin said her eyes going cold. "What the hell do you mean 'tramp of a village girl'? Im no tramp Sesshomaru so you can shut up!" she yelled at him.

"How dear you speak to me like this! After I saved you and took care of you and raised you! I fed you, clothed you and never put a roof over your head! This is the THANKS I GET?" Sesshomaru asked bring his hand up to slap her.

Rin stood her ground looking up at him with eyes of hatred. Sesshomaru stopped not even an inch away from her cheek and dropped to the ground and pulled her into a hug. "Rin lets leave here and I'll become a real dad for you. I wont hurt you know more."

"Oh…..father!" he cried tears running down her face. "I've always dreamed of the day you would call me 'daughter'"

"Wait I never called you daughter. Wait you're a girl? I thought you were a boy." Sesshomaru turned his head away from her and went into deep thought mode.

"InuYasha, your brother is very.." Kagome started

"Odd?" InuYasha asked.

"Stupid?" Sango offered

"Blind?" Miroku put it.

"STUPID JERK WHO CANT SEE WHATS IN FRONT OF HIM!" Rin yelled.

"I was looking for the word hot!" Kagome said running towards him and throwing his arms around him.

"Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked.

"THAT'S IT!" A voice said from behind tree.

Again everyone looked up and saw Kikyo dressed in leather pants and jackets. A short black shirt with a red broken heart and high heel books. Her hair was cut short and spiked.

"That little girl is not me and will never be me! Do you all got it?" She asked pulling out a silver gun.

"Kikyo!" InuYasha said jumping into the tree and pulling her into a hug.

A gun shot was heard and InuYasha fell from the tree and landed on the ground, dead! Everyone looked at the dead body and threw a handful of dirt onto his body.

"Now I have no one!" Kagome cried.

"Kagome join me and together we can be alone." Miroku said holding out his hands.

"God, Miroku give it up." She said walking away from him.

"Now that I have killed InuYasha lets…." Kikyo started

"Take a bath?"

"Eat lemon drops?"

"Have tea with those little cake things?"

"Kill Sesshomaru?"

"Give you a new makeover because what you are wearing is some first season."

"NO! I was going to say burn his body and take his clothes and sell them on e-bay." Kikyo said jumping down from the tree.

"I don't know…."Kagome said.

"I'll spilt 10- 90."

"Deal!" everyone said.

"Can they get any stupider?" she whispered.

Everyone started walking towards InuYasha evil looks in their eyes. Looks that begged for money, love, anger and sadness.

"What the hell!" InuYasha yelled jumping up and looking at them.

"Your alive!" They all yelled taking a step back.

"Really and here I thought I was dead…."

"Oh InuYasha your so funny!" Kagome said getting close to him.

"Stay away from me I love Sango!" he turned away from her and folded his arms over his chest.

"I love Kagome!" Sango said throwing a rock at InuYasha and hitting him in the head.

"InuYasha…." Kagome whispered

Everyone stopped and turned towards Kagome who had folded her hands on her lap and closed her eyes. A small smile on her face.

"What?" he asked glaring at her.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" she yelled standing up and jumping on his back as he hit the ground hard. "SIT! SIT! SIT!" she got off his back and picked up a heavy rock and started hitting him upside the head. "SIT! SIT! SIT!" she threw the rock to the side and walked away from them.

"Oh my…." Kikyo whispered .

"So that's how you kill my brother." Sesshomaru smiled then frowned…

"Did you just call InuYasha 'brother'?" Rin asked

"No!" He said going red and turning away from them.

"Yes you did!" Sango laughed.

Sesshomaru turned to face them tears in his eyes. Rin pulled him into a hug and pat his head. "Its okay father…" she whispered.

"Thanks son." He whispered back.

The next thing anyone knew Sesshomaru went flying backwards. He hit a tree and slid down, his head hitting a rock.

"How many times do I need to tell you Im a girl!" She yelled running away where Kagome went.

"Girls…." Miroku whispered

"What was that?" Sango and Kikyo asked turning towards him eyes blazing.

"no-no-nothing ladies." Miroku smiled and laughed and backed away.

"Im sure he said something don't you Kikyo?"

"Yeah I thing he did Sango."

Kikyo pulled out her gun and Sango a knife. The both started walking towards him.

"Now ladies…."

"Don't ladies us!" Kikyo said putting the gun on his forehead.

"PLEASE STOP!" A voice yelled near a tree and a rock. Sesshomaru pushed Kikyo into Sango whose knife cut her arm.

"You cut me!" Kikyo yelled at Sango.

"That..that gay man pushed you onto my knife!" Sango yelled back.

"Your gay too girly." Sesshomaru said snapping his fingers.

"Look lets just have lemons and be happy." Miroku said.

"Sounds good to me!" They all said.

So Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru and Kikyo form a circle around InuYasha who still didn't dear move. They all held hands and started singing _It's the song that never ends _

Soon after Kagome and Rin joined them in there merriment. InuYasha turned his head towards the sky and cried, "Alls far in love and war"

**THE END!**

**I hope you all like my first InuYasha fic I find them hard to write but thats okay **

**Review**


End file.
